villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Omnipotent God
The Omnipotent God, also referred to as the Black Sun God, is the true leader of Machine Empire Black Magma and the ultimate antagonist of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. He communicated with Führer Hell Saturn through an idol for most of the series though was later revealed to be just a very powerful living brain. History The Omnipotent God is hinted to have been connected to the ancient Incan and Mayan Civilizations in the past. In the present day, the Omnipotent God is the symbol of worship for Black Magma's religion. Unbeknownst to most, the Omnipotent God is actually a mechanized brain existing within a hidden chamber in Black Magma's north pole base and secretly commands the organization through its minion, Fuhrer Hell Saturn. However, Hell Saturn was later killed in a duel with Inazuma Ginga, allowing Queen Hedrian to take control of Black Magma. To reassert his influence, the Omnipotent God revived Hell Saturn as a phantom and placed a curse on Queen Hedrian's mechanical heart to cause it to rust. In order to appease the Omnipotent God, Hedrian kidnapped the daughter of Guardians of World Peace leader Daizaburou Arashiyama, Misa Arashiyama, so she could sacrifice her to the god. Before she could go through with the sacrifice, however, her heart shut down due to the rust and she died. With Queen Hedrian knocked off, Amazon Killer was next in line to become ruler of the Machine Empire. In order to fully take control of the organization, Amazon Killer began searching for the Omnipotent God so she could destroy it, but she was stopped by Hell Saturn. The Omnipotent God later made her fight Sun Vulcan when they showed up at Black Magma's base to rescue Misa. After Amazon Killer was defeated, she gave away the Omnipotent God's location before dying. Before they can proceed, the Omnipotent God summons a giant robot, King Magmar, and has the Zero Girls pilot it against Sun Vulcan Robo. Despite initially having an advantage due a Solar Eclipse depleting Sun Vulcan Robo's source of energy, the robot's armor holds long enough for Sun Vulcan Robo to absorb energy from an aurora, allowing it to overpower and destroy King Magmar. Commander Arashiyama and Sun Vulcan then made their way to the chamber where the Omnipotent God resided, alongside the resurrected spirits of Black Magma's past three leaders, Fuhrer Hell Saturn, Queen Hedrian and Amazon Killer, as well as a robotic clone of Misa. The Omnipotent God tells Arashiyama and Sun Vulcan to bow down or else they kill Misa. However, hearing the robotic Misa tell him to surrender causes Arashiyama to realize its a fake. In a sneak attack, Arashiyama uses VulEagle's Vulcan Stick to destroy the Omnipotent God's jar, killing the Black Sun God and causing the spirits of Hell Saturn, Queen Hedrian and Amazon Killer to disappear. Gallery The Omnipotent God.jpg Trivia *The Omnipotent God is similar to a later and similarly named Power Rangers villain, Omni, as both stay behind the scenes for most of the series and both are living brains. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Summoners Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Action Category:Deities Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Cult Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Extortionists Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Totalitarians Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists